


Accidents

by felix_felicity



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 06:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felix_felicity/pseuds/felix_felicity
Summary: It's not on purpose... right?





	Accidents

When we first met, I couldn't stand you. You were obnoxious, rude, loud, and above all couldn't seem to understand that I wanted some peace and quiet. That's probably because I never told you that I wanted it, though. 

I wondered if all this was just an accident.

When you were in the kitchen cooking, and dancing to some love song from the forties and I went to the kitchen to get something--I don't remember what it was now--you immediately stopped when you saw me. But for a second, I saw you grinning as you stirred some otherworldly concoction with a whisk.

It must have been an accident.

When I came across you the next time, you were trying to play hopscotch. I don't know why, but you invited me to join. I agreed, but made the chalk-scribbled court a bit more... improper. You called it, and me by proxy a lot more than that when you found out what it was.

Probably an accident.

When the trolls met their dancestors--is that really the name you're going with, I asked you and you glared--you met yours along with the rest of them. Your dancestor was a hero back in your world, a legend, someone who fought for equality and preached peace, someone who just wanted a better life, someone who worked hard for every blessing he was given. This mockery was none of that. He talked over everyone else incessantly with that holier-than-thou little smirk, screaming at the one person who actually cared about him and got no recognition for it, and generally being a complete horse's ass. Finally, I couldn't take it any longer, grabbed you, and got out of there. We ended up in a forest laden with pink blossoms, and a couple people asked us if we wanted to play a game of Fiduspawn. You agreed. Two hours later, the stakes were high and I put my feet on the table, trying to pretend I had a good hand. I didn't. You rolled your eyes and said you'd team if they'd team. They agreed. You had a good hand and won it for us. I couldn't believe it when you hugged me.

It had to have been an accident.

When I was mixing, you walked in and immediately started wondering out loud about the mental capacities for people who turn to putting sounds together as an appropriate alternative to music. I told you that if you wanted to roast "the art", you had to try it out first. You grudgingly agreed. I spent the next three hours and twenty two minutes teaching you, making slight adjustments to your hands, letting you know when you screwed up and when you didn't. The only distraction was when Rose stumbled in, alchemized frankenwine in hand, and slumped down. Vriska stomped through the doors soon after, smacking the glass to the floor and startling Kanaya. You jumped at the sound, flinching, nearly smacking your head into mine and filling my nose with licorice-coloured hair.

I was sure it was an accident.

A few days after my sixteenth birthday that everyone had insisted we celebrate--even Vriska seemed to join in, hanging cherry-red streamers around the meteor and blasting loud Alternian rock music which you complained habitually about--I was hanging out in the rec room, bored as hell when you walked in and started yelling at me. Apparently that was the time when you watched your sappy romcoms because you still couldn't sleep, or maybe just didn't want to. I knew how that felt.

You ordered me to move over if I was going to stay there, and put a movie in. The plot was something about these two moirails who were vacillating between red and pale while one of their kismeses was falling pale for the other one. Halfway through, I fell asleep on you. I pretended not to care when I woke up and you were staring at me with what could only be described as the world's biggest smile, but I did.

Only an accident.

When you burst in my room to tell me something--I don't even remember what it was now--I was sitting on my bed, staring at the wall like I wanted to become it. You saw my expression, and asked me if I was okay. I shrugged at first, but you got me to slowly tell you about everything. How I knew I wasn't a hero, and everyone else was counting on me and I couldn't do it, I couldn't do anything, how when I picked up my sword and strifed with Vriska or Kanaya or you, I hid my fear behind a pair of shades, black like space, space we were tumbling through closer and closer to our potential doom, how I'd need to put all these emotions away and how I knew I couldn't, how-- You hugged me.

You put your arms around me and rocked, humming some nameless tune, and I sobbed into your grey sweatshirt while you told me without words how it was going to be okay.

When I finished, I looked up at you and asked you if this was what moirails did. You stammered out a yes, eyes darting around the room like you'd done something wrong. I looked at your eyes, glassy with tears and concern. I had no idea you'd been crying too.

I kissed you.

To this day, I don't know why I did. Why I didn't just leave the relationship where it was, why any of it. But I did. And as I did, you smiled into it, with all of your pointy teeth. I knew right then, hugging your torso, warm like a electric blanket on a chilly day, that my life wasn't an accident. If we had each other, instead of drifting apart, too scared to not be cool or badass anymore, it was going to be okay. We were going to be okay.

And this world of fighting for something we could only catch a glimpse of, freedom and hope and family, friends and smiles and a place we could call home wasn't an accident.

It never was.

**Author's Note:**

> whoo! hope you guys like this. ik that Homestucks kinda old at this point, but there have gotta be some of us still around lol
> 
> as always, dont involve my work(s) in discourse.


End file.
